Five Nights At Teddy's
by SparkDip
Summary: After seeing a commercial for brand new tools, Soos applies for a job that will get him enough money for it. However, the place that he is working at was said to be haunted and had a few incidents. Will Soos survive? Or will he get stuffed into a Teddy Tazbear suit?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This game called, Five Nights At Freddy's has been popular since August so I decided why not write a Gravity Falls version?**

_© Disney & Alex Hirsch, Gravity Falls_

_© Scott Games, Five Nights At Freddy's_

* * *

It was a busy day at the Mystery Shack. Customers were taking a tour, the Mystery Shack's handyman was dusting the floor, the redheaded teen named Wendy was reading her magazine, and the Pine twins are out on an adventure. Everything was going great until the handyman named Soos, noticed a huge spider with red eyes. The spider suddenly jumped on a customer that went by it and bit the customer's hand. The customer started to scream which got everybody's attention. The customer then fainted while the rest of the customers screamed and ran out of the shack horrified.

"Soos, what's going on?" the handyman's boss asked.

"Mr. Pines, there was a huge spider and it bit a customer's hand!" Soos explained.

"Let's get out of here before the spider comes for us," Stan said quickly running to one of the exits.

"Wendy, dude, we got to get out of here," the handyman said to the teen.

"Got it," Wendy said as she rushed to the nearest exit while Soos helped the customers to the exit then went out of the shack as well.

"Do you think the customer will be okay?" Soos worried.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that it is dangerous," Stan answered.

Soon, the Pine twins arrived and saw Soos, Stan, and Wendy standing outside from the Mystery Shack.

"Kids, don't go inside the shack," Stan warned his nephew and niece.

"Why?" The twins asked.

"Dudes, there's like a huge spider in there that bit a customer!" Soos exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, a spider!?" Mabel panicked.

"Yeah, the customer might be okay but I want you kids to stay as far away from the shack,"

The twins nodded.

"I'm going to call pest control but for now, we're going to stay in a hotel," Stan announced.

Hours past, since the spider incident. The customer who was bitten was in a coma but was lucky that he didn't die, the Pines family and Soos were at a restaurants and were relieved that the customer was still alive.

"So, when will we be able to go into the shack?" Soos asked enjoying his nachos.

"It might take a couple days or a week because from what I know of, the spider laid eggs in her web also an ant investation,"

The gang sighed and continued to eat their food. Soos was watching the TV that hung from the wall. The TV switched to a commercial that got Soos hyped.

_Are you tired of using the same tools at your local job?_

"Yes," Soos beamed.

_Well you got to get Owl Tools!_

_Owl Tools come with a nice golden hammer, fancy screwdrivers, and much more!_

_We also include a nice awesome Owl Tool hat!_

"Oh my," an astonished Soos said.

_We only have 1,000 in stock, so you better hurry!  
_

_Only for 120$!__  
_

The handyman checked his pockets, he only had about 10.00 dollars on him. He knew that if he asked Stan, he would say no, so he didn't know what to do.

"Hey! look at this!" Dipper pointed at the newspaper that he was reading.

"Teddy Tazbear's Pizza?" Mabel cringed.

"Yeah, they're looking for a security man and will get paid 120$ for 5 days, and 160$, for a week,"

"Also they have to work from 12 A.M to 6 A.M," Dipper added.

"Dude, can I see that?" Soos asked.

"Sure man," Dipper said as he gave the newspaper to Soos.

"Dudes, this is perfect!" Soos exclaimed.

"What?" Stan, Dipper, and Mabel confused.

"I can get the Owl Tool if I work here!"

Soos quickly went to a nearby telephone and called the number to apply for the job.

"Well, I hope he can improve the Mystery Shack if he gets Owl Tool," Stan muttered.

15 minutes later, Soos came bursting in the restaurant and ran to the Pine twins and Stan.

"I got the job dudes!" Soos exclaimed.

"Cool, do you start at 12 A.M?" Dipper asked.

"Yep," Soos smiled.

As soon as the gang finished their food, they headed to their hotel room and hung out until Soos had to leave for his job.

"Wish me luck dudes," Soos said to the twins.

"We will," Mabel smiled still jumping on the bed.

"Yeah, how bad can it be?" Dipper said.

* * *

**A/N Oh no, be careful Soos! Yeah, hope you enjoyed it. The twins will be part of this story soon, but it will mainly focus on our beloved handyman, Soos.**


	2. Night One

Soos got in his red pickup truck and drove to the pizzeria. When he arrived, he parked his truck and looked at the building.

The building looked like it was abandoned 10 years ago, there's cobwebs all over the place, a somewhat working sign that read, "Teddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". Soos had a frightening look on his face as he gazed at the place he was about to work at for six hours.

"I really don't want to do this but I really want to," Soos said to himself.

Soos then barged into the restraunat and headed into the office. He then sat in the chair and looked at his surroundings. There was a poster with the three mascots, Teddy, Bunni, and Feathers and had the word _Celebrate_ on the poster, drawings of kids and the mascots on the bulletin board, a fan that was still blowing, office supplies, two doors, and an office desk. Soos picked up the tablet and began looking through the security cameras. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Hello!  
Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact.  
So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?  
Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know.

_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._  
_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-_

"Wait, what!?" appalled Soos.

Blah, blah, blah.  
Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.  
Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.  
So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

"For the children, got it," Soos saluted.

So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

"Dude, you're traumatizing me," Soos twitched.

"You will be fine. Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.

"Dude, I'm not sure about this," Soos pondered.

"Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.  
But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power.  
Alright. Good night."

Soos gulped at the information that he was given. I mean, who would be afraid to get stuffed into a suit and leads to their death?

"I can do this, for the Mystery Shack, for Mr. Pines!" Soos yelled.

Soos then scoped the rooms and saw a curtain that read, Out Of Order.

"Was there like, another mascot that bit that dude's brain?" Soos wondered.

Soos then checked the show stage on the security cam and saw the three mascots.

"Nothing creepy here,"

Soos then looked around the rooms and then decided to check the show stage again but this time, the mascots looked like they turned their heads facing the security cam.

"AAH!" Soos screamed.

Soos quickly switched to another camera and started to calm down. Soos then checked how much power he had.

"81 percent and it's 1 A.M, 5 more hours to go," Soos muttered.

Twos hours later, Soos checked the backstage cam but then notice one of the animatronics were missing.

Soos gasped and quickly saw that it went into the restroom. The animatronic was yellow, looked like a duck, and had a bib that read, _Let's Eat!_

Soos quickly closed both doors in case if the animatronic went to the office and killed him.

Soos then opened the doors so he wouldn't waste any power and went back to check the restroom cam to see if Feathers was still there.

It was about 5 A.M when Soos was spying on Feathers the whole time however, he then noticed that Bunni was missing. Soos stopped looking at the tablet and then flickered the lights and saw Bunni staring at him at the left door. Soos quickly screamed and shut the door on the animatronic. He then saw Feathers looking through the window and shut the door right door quickly and opened the left door.

"At least Bunni is gone," said a relieved Soos.

The clock has finally struck six, the handyman was very happy to leave and exited the restaurant. He got into his pickup truck and headed to the hotel that he was staying quietly opened the door to his hotel room and tiptoed not waking anybody up and sat on the couch. Waddles saw him and got on his lap.

"Sup little dude, it was a very bizarre job as a security guard,"

Waddles fell asleep on the handyman and started to snore.

"Well I hope it doesn't get any weirder," Soos mumbled.

* * *

**A/N Congrats Soos, you made it through Night One! Hope you can survive Night 2!**

**Whew, this took some thinking. I'm going to try to make this a little more interesting but I have to think about it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, I will start updating my other stories soon I'm running out of ideas and I can't really focus on all of them so try to be patient :)**


End file.
